This invention relates to vaso-occlusive devices for arresting blood flow in body vasculature or cavities.
Devices which occlude blood flow and/or initiate blood clotting, and which can be introduced into the body via a catheter or other cannula are valuable for stopping bleeding or the threat of bleeding, cutting off blood supply to a diseased organ, reducing blood flow to an organ, rebuilding a defective organ, etc. Devices typically utilized are coils or particles which are deployed through a catheter to a target site where arresting blood flow is desired. In addition, various solutions may be delivered through the catheter either for assisting and accelerating clotting or in treating the medical problem.
Typical devices used in the past include platinum coils which were inserted into the catheters and then pushed therethrough to the target site using a conventional catheter guide wire or other device as a "plunger". The coil devices are preset in a desire shape, typically a simple helix, so that after they are delivered to the desired site, they resume their original shape. Prior art platinum coil devices have often been ineffective in holding their positions at the delivered site, and thus ineffective in occluding at the site.
Types of particles used in the past for occluding blood flow include PVA or hydrophilic particles that swell to a larger size when blood is absorbed. This swelling, of course, aids in stopping the flow of blood, assuming the positions of the particles are maintained.
The prior art approaches for arresting blood flow are fairly rudimentary and only partially successful in achieving the desired blood flow stoppage.